


Untitled

by fucksinglelouis



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Paris AU, Sorry but there's only Zouis sex, Top Zayn, kind of????? It sort of lost its Frenchness as I got carried away, talk of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he wasn't being subtle, hated that Harry pouted at him every time he dodged his affection, that Zayn was side eyeing him as if Louis was doing something terrible.</p><p>Yeah, not like your cheating on your boyfriend, mate, Louis snorted.</p><p>And okay, maybe Louis didn't have much experience with relationships, but he was pretty sure that making out with other people was not something that happened, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Okay I got very carried away with this fic. I played around with almost all the prompts given, but was completely unable to fully stick to one. I hope you enjoy this!

When Louis woke up, it was to a paw slapping at his nose and a loud beeping echoing from his bedside table. 

He was confused at first, but after scratching at Tilly's ears for a few minutes, he rocketed out of bed to glance at the time on his phone. 

"Fuck!" Tilly hissed at his shout, and Louis gave her a quick peck on her wet nose before jogging into his bathroom, determined to get ready fast enough that he could get to work a bit early. It was his first day after all, and after spending the last couple days talking nonstop to his grandmother to brush up on his French, he was set on making the best impression possible. 

Louis had only just moved back to Paris after attending university in London, spending time he wished he hadn't with his biological father. Tensions were high every time they were together, and after graduating he made sure to run right back home, with his tail between his legs and a longing for his family.

Of course, the only family he really had anymore was his grand-mère Annie, after the passing of his mother almost five years before, but still. After his return to Paris, he learned that his darling grand-mère had moved herself from the beautiful home he had lived in for most of his life, to a more modern looking flat. 

"Les choses changent tous les jours, mon amour." He shakes his head at the thought, slipping on a pair of black jeans and a white button up. Because of her move, he had no where to go but put the little money he had towards a small flat. 

In order to keep the flat, though, he also had to find a somewhat decent job. Which is what leads him to today, racing out the door to start his first day at Une Direction. 

The cool July air calmed Louis as he walked down the block, a small smile finding it's way onto his lips at the feeling of finally being back home.  
"Louis!" A deep voice greeted as he stepped into the shop, causing said boy to immediately blush. When Louis had gotten a call back on his application, he had met most of the crew working at the café already. Harry, who is beaming brightly at Louis upon his arrival, is probably the most handsome boy he's seen in a while. 

"Bonjour, Harry." Louis smiled, the heat on his cheeks refusing to leave. "How are you?"

"Très bon, especially since you just arrived." He winked, causing Louis to stammer a bit as he walked passed him to check in. "Niall and Liam are here for you to meet." Louis groaned quietly, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself as he did when he met Zayn the other day. 

"Bonjour!" A heavily accented voice greeted Louis once he entered the kitchen. "I am Niall. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance." The boy had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his biceps flexing as he lifted a bag of flour off a shelf. "You are Louis?" 

"Louis?" A new voice echoed. "The new boy?" Louis was most likely going to die. All four of these boys were gorgeous and he wasn't going to last here. 

"Yes, I'm Louis." Louis shook the last boy, Liam's, hand. As he signed in he looked around the quaint building, noticing that while it didn't have the largest kitchen, or really any of latest appliances, the boys moved around like they have all the time and space in the world. 

Louis was green with envy, he wished he had a place to call home. 

 

-

 

Okay, so Louis was about 90% sure that Harry and Zayn were dating, and so were Niall and Liam. Louis had no problems with it, but it was sort of upsetting that he had no chance before he could even try. 

He has caught Harry and Zayn giggling and touching all over the place, even witnessed a few pecks on the lips between Liam and Niall. They were all so open about it, that Louis was beginning to think they were shoving their relationships in his face - as if they were staking their claims. 

But, on the other hand, Louis knew for a fact that they were all too sweet to do such things. Harry was exceptionally cuddly and sweet to Louis, he has made him feel so welcome this past few weeks. Zayn and Niall have become almost another limb at work, Zayn so understanding and willing to talk while Niall hangs over every word Louis' said. Louis has had the most trouble with Liam, though. He's so offhandedly flirty and it makes Louis tense. Is it just him being friendly, or is there something going on he didn't understand?

"Louis!" Niall's voice called out, making Louis turn away from washing the dishes in front of him. "We want to celebrate your first month with us. Want to go out?" Louis bit his lip, truly contemplating it. He didn't want to end up a fifth wheel, and he wasn't truly sure of his place here yet. 

"Did he say yes?" Harry questioned, appearing in the doorway. He was untying his apron, eyes darting between Niall and Louis. 

"No, but of course he is." Niall stated, grinning at Harry. Louis made a noise of objection, but at Harry's large smile, he sighed in resignation. There was no way he wasn't going to go out with them. "Go change your shirt, Lou, then meet us out back." Niall and Harry smacked a wet kiss on his cheek as they walked past him to the back room. 

Once the trio closed up the cafe, they walked outside where Louis was only slightly surprised to meet Liam and Zayn. They all giggled and joked about the past week, gossiping in French about customers and new recipes that were being added to the menu. But that all stopped once they reached a club Louis had never even walked past before. There was pounding music being heard from outside, people steadily walking in and others stumbling out.

"Come on, I wanna dance." Zayn smirked, grabbing Louis' hand. Louis couldn't help the flush that appeared on his cheeks, but if he was questioned about it at all he'd blame it on the humidity inside the club. 

Zayn led Louis to the crowded dance floor, flashing him a dirty grin before placing his hands on his hips and moving against him.  
Louis went along with it for a bit, but once the dancing began to become a bit too dirty for him, he decided maybe he shouldn't be as sober as he is. He excused himself from Zayn, completely oblivious to the disgruntled frown that appeared on his face as Louis walked to the bar. 

"Jack and coke please." Louis sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He didn't know how to handle his overly affectionate coworkers, wasn't exactly sure if they were single or in relationships. But one thing for sure is that Louis was not going to get through this night without getting pissed. 

Once Louis gulped down a third of his drink he turned around, a shiver running down his spine as he witnessed Zayn rubbing up against Niall. Were Harry and Liam really okay with this? Louis wasn't sure if he'd be all that okay with it if he was in a relationship with one of them. 

Speaking of Harry and Liam, Louis couldn't find them anywhere. Louis was confused at the thought, knowing that himself and Zayn didn't wander too far from the rest of the group. 

After finishing off his drink and taking a shot, Louis felt he was ready to begin his search, and maybe actually hang out with everyone as this whole celebration had been created for. 

Louis went to go back to the dance floor, to reclaim his spot as Zayn's dance partner and maybe make fun of Niall's dance moves a bit, but stopped in his tracks once he realized that they weren't exactly dancing anymore. 

Zayn and Niall were pressed together, lips locked in a kiss that would be considered inappropriate if they were anywhere else. Louis' heart dropped, his stomach beginning to wobble at the realization that Zayn and Niall were cheating on their boyfriends. He had thought that these boys were so loyal, so kindhearted - but obviously he had been wrong. 

"I need the loo." Louis whimpered, feeling terrible that he'd have to deal with this knowledge at work Sunday. As he stumbled in the general area he suspected the bathroom was in, he thought of what he should do. He was beginning to become angry at the boys, why would they put themselves in this situation? Why did they have to put Louis in this situation?

But, as Louis entered the bathroom, he realized the situation was actually a lot worse than he thought.  
Pressed together in the corner, leaning against a stall, Liam and Harry were thrusting against each other like they were desperate for it. 

"Oh my god." Louis exclaimed, watching as Harry's eyes opened, turning to Louis' direction. 

Then he fucking smiled. 

Louis' mouth dropped, and he walked out of the club. 

 

-

 

Louis' day off is spent trying to stay as busy as possible. He didn't want to think about facing the boys tomorrow, couldn't really stomach it to be honest. It was mind blowing that they managed to do what they were doing, did none of them really think the other was cheating? 

"Louis?" Louis head snapped up, smiling sheepishly at the laptop screen in front of him. "Have you really not been listening to a thing I've said?" Eleanor grumbled, flicking her hair out of her face. She had been talking about how her boyfriend Max was acting shifty, and Louis was trying to avoid the subject because really he knew that Max was just trying to ask Eleanor to marry him. 

Why were all these couples putting him in such awkward situations?

"I'm sorry poppet." Louis sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I've got a lot on my mind right now. Think I'm going to go sleep a bit."

"Are you okay, love?" El frowned, her eyes staring him down to the point where Louis was beginning to become a bit antsy. "You know you can tell me anything. Is work okay?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to catch up on my sleep. Work is good." Louis felt bad lying, knew that El could see right through him but was incredibly thankful when she chose to ignore it. They said their goodbyes and Louis groaned loudly as he shut off his laptop, looking over at Tilly, wishing that she could magically begin speaking in language he could understand and tell him what to do. 

She did hiss at him once he opened his mouth though, which Louis took as advice. Don't open your mouth Louis, he advised himself. Maybe if you just ignore what happened, everything will go away. 

 

-

 

Okay, so maybe his plan wasn't as good of one as he thought. It was day two of avoiding personal conversation, Louis was trying his absolute best to keep everything professional. He knew he wasn't being subtle, hated that Harry pouted at him every time he dodged his affection, that Zayn was side eyeing him as if Louis was doing something terrible.  
Yeah, not like your cheating on your boyfriend, mate, Louis snorted. 

And okay, maybe Louis didn't have much experience with relationships, but he was pretty sure that making out with other people was not something that happened, right?

"Lou?" He tried not to groan at the call of his name, knowing he was being cornered as he was trying to change out of his flour covered top. "Louis?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Louis pursed his lips, turning to face the boy. He watched as Harry looked him up and down, becoming uncomfortable when he noticed the way his eyes darkened. He spun back around, grabbing his other shirt to slip on. 

"You've been avoiding me." Louis flinched at the accusatory tone, before becoming incredulous. Why was he feeling guilty?

"I don't know what you're talking about mate." Louis replied, grabbing his messenger bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He looked around the back room, wishing there was another place to use as an escape besides the door Harry was standing in front of. 

"Ever since Friday you haven't spoken to me once. It's beginning to piss me off a bit, mate." Louis' jaw dropped, amazed at how this situation is beginning to be turned against him. 

"I think you know very well why that is, mate." Louis' jaw set, narrowing his eyes. "You've put me in a really fucked up position." Louis watched, amazed as Harry guffawed, a full blown laugh erupting from him. Louis scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. These blokes sure were top fucking notch. He made sure he had all of his things before stomping out of the room, ignoring any calls of his name as he walked out of the cafe. 

He felt embarrassed and confused, frowning to himself as he started the trek to his flat. Was he really that off on these blokes character? He had thought they were great, even had a bit of a crush on them after becoming so close during his time at the cafe. 

Oh well, Louis grunted, kicking at a rock on the sidewalk. He'll live. 

"Lou?" Louis stumbled at the voice, cursing at himself. Why did he have such bad luck? He continued walking, pretending he didn't hear his name being called out. Maybe if he ignored Zayn, he'd go away. "Louis, what the fuck?" The sound of feet stomping on cement was heard, skinny fingers wrapping around Louis' wrist once he caught up to him. 

"Listen Z, I'm really not in the mood." Louis huffed, shaking his head. 

"I understand that." Louis' head shot up at that, raising an eyebrow. Zayn looked completely sincere. "How about we go back to your flat and talk?" Louis was still a bit suspicious, but nodded his head eventually. 

The walk to the flat was quiet, and Louis was beginning to regret his decision in letting the other boy follow him more with every step he took. But, when they did end up finally reaching their destination, Zayn surprised him once again by pulling a little baggie out of his jacket pocket. 

"Fancy a smoke?" Zayn questioned, cocking his head to the side. Louis agreed without thinking about it, willing to do anything in order to wash this tension away. 

They sat on the floor of the small living room, passing the spliff back and forth between each other. 

"We like you," Zayn mumbled. "I like you." Louis bit at his lip, his mind cloudy and losing any judgement or dignity he had left as he crawled towards the raven haired man. "There you are, love." Zayn purred, rubbing Louis' jaw. He placed a soft kiss to Louis' lips, making the smaller boy whimper in response. 

They traded a few more kisses, each getting longer and hotter as they passed. Zayn moved back, taking a hit before placing it on the glass table next to him. The boys pressed together once more, sharing the smoke between their open mouths, pressing closer until Louis was all but in Zayn's lap. 

Zayn pushed his hands under Louis' shirt, caressing his sides in a way that made Louis sigh. Zayn's touch made him feel so content, the weed helping to make him feel more relaxed as they rubbed against each other. Louis backed away, slipping out of his black shirt before pulling at Zayn's until he followed his lead. They continued undressing until they were naked, Zayn looking Louis up and down before pushing at his chest, making him lay in his back on the rug. 

It was hot, almost too hot when Zayn began pressing kisses down Louis' body, licking around the boys tip before sucking his cockhead into his mouth. "Zayn," Louis whimpered kicking his feet out. "Please." He didn't really understand what he was asking for, but Zayn seemed to realize it as he released his cock, moving his fingers down until they circled his rim. 

"Want my dick, Lou?" He hummed, pressing down against his hole. "Want me to fuck you?" Louis let out a whine, something he'd be embarrassed over if he was in the right state of mind. "Where's your lube, babe? Gotta tell me where if you want it." 

"My room," Louis gasped, pushing his hips down against Zayn's finger. "My bed."

"Dirty boy." Zayn groaned before standing, not being able to help himself as he jerked his cock a bit at the sight of Louis spread out, waiting for him. He found the lube quickly, returning to Louis, moaning at the sight of the boy with his hand wrapped around his cock. 

He bent back over the boy, spreading the lubricant over two fingers and pressing one against Louis' hole. Louis gasped as Zayn's pointer finger breached him, wiggling down, begging for more as he did so.  
Zayn continued to finger him open, smirking as Louis moaned for his cock after spreading him with three fingers. Zayn quickly put on a condom, rubbing lube along his length before pressing the head against Louis, both of them letting out quiet groans as he entered him. 

Zayn laid still above Louis until Louis wrapped his legs around his small waist, then pushing himself in and out of the boy as quickly as he could.  
Louis' mind was completely blank as Zayn pounded into him, unable to think of anything else besides how full he felt. Any problems he felt overwhelmed with were gone and out of his head as he pulled at his nipples and scratched at Zayn's back. The rug was rubbing against his back in a way that was neither uncomfortable or pleasurable. It made everything feel more intimate, made every gasp just that much louder. 

When Zayn hit his prostate Louis let out a shout, coming as Zayn continued to hit at that spot. Zayn came soon after, not being able to handle the vice grip Louis had around him, collapsing on top of the boy as they attempted to catch their breath. 

"We want you, Louis. All of us." He whispered, pressing a kiss behind his ear. "We're just waiting on you."

Zayn was gone when he woke up. 

 

-

 

Louis was still trying to wrap his mind around Zayn's declaration two days later when he finally returned to work. He was pretty sure he finally understood what was going on with the group of boys he worked with, but at the same time, didn't want to assume and be proven a fool in the end. 

Harry ran at him as soon as he walked in, long arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him in. "I'm sorry, Lou. I'm such an ass cornering you like that." Louis was shocked at the gesture, before relaxing and wrapping his arms along the taller boys shoulders. 

"This is a bit hard to understand, Haz." Harry looked dangerously close to tearing up, nodding his head as he showed nothing but remorse. 

"That's fine Lou. I hope this doesn't change anything - with any of us. We like you so much." Louis still didn't know how he felt about all of this 'we' talk. They talked as a unit and it made Louis feel slightly inadequate. 

"Harry." Zayn's voice rang out, sounding a bit cautious. The boy in question finally released Louis, knotting his hands together behind his back. With Harry moved out of the way, Louis was able to make eye contact with both Liam and Zayn, each boy having their own look of uncertainty worn on their face. 

Louis knew what they were asking, but he wasn't sure where he would fit in the thick of it all. 

"Take as much time as you need." Liam looked almost bashful as he said it, pulling Louis into a hug before he could second guess it. 

"I think I need more of an explanation, truly." Louis tried to explain, his cheeks burning with an embarrassed blush. "I don't want this to be based off assumptions." Liam nodded his head, seeming almost relieved over this. 

"That's a great idea. We can do that."

The conversation ends up happening sooner rather than later, which Louis' not sure how he feels about. In the end though, as he rang the doorbell at Harry's house, he felt a knot of unease beginning to loosen. After only a few moments, the door swung open to reveal Niall, looking completely unlike himself. His cheeks seemed as if they were painted red, and his eyes kept darting down before looking back up at him. 

"Hey, Ni." Louis tried his best to smile at the blonde boy, wanting him to realize that this was not supposed to be a bad time. Louis would, hopefully, leave tonight happier than he's been in a long time, no longer as lonely as he's felt for so long. 

Niall looked relieved at Louis' reaction to seeing him, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips before flittering away. Louis grinned to himself, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. As he entered the flat, he noticed that he was the last one to show up tonight. Harry could be seen cooking something up in the kitchen, Liam and Zayn whispering to each other on the couch. 

"Lads," Niall started, waiting until they all faced him. "Lou's here." All three boys heads spun to his direction, noticing him standing in the doorway, Harry walking into the living room with a hesitant expression. 

"Alright then, let's get started." Liam announced. He waved Louis over, them all watching the oldest boy like a hawk as he sat down in the smaller love seat across from them. 

"Louis, we've all been in a relationship for a bit over a year now." Harry stated. Louis' eyes widened at the admission, surprised. He had figured they were only fucking each other, not truly in a relationship. "Publicly, Niall and Liam are dating, but that's only because they were caught together once. We try to not pick favorites, but that couldn't be helped."

Louis didn't know what to say, understanding now why he had never seen Zayn or Harry explicitly romantic with any of them in public. Liam and Niall on the other hand, have kissed quite a few times in the view of others. 

"We don't want to seem greedy," Liam seemed a bit uneasy, as if he wasn't really sure what he was saying. "We thought we were satisfied with only each other, until you began working."

"We want you, Louis." Louis was flabbergasted. Completely overwhelmed with all of the information thrown at him. 

"Harry!" Zayn sounded disapproving as he shot Harry a look. "We don't want to overload Lou."

"He obviously knew where this was all going." Harry scowled, crossing his arms. "We wouldn't be telling him anything if we all didn't want to fuck him. Just because you already got a taste doesn't mean we all don't want one either."  
"Watch it, Harry." Zayn scowled right back, neither of the boys noticing the turn of Louis' thoughts.  
Did they want a relationship with Louis too? Or did they just want to fuck him? It has been such a short time knowing each other, only a little over a month, were they really so sure of him? Did Louis cause problems with them once he had sex with Zayn?

"Louis?" He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Niall frowned. The other three bickering boys across them all silenced, turning towards the couple. 

"I don't understand." Louis whimpered, throwing his head back against the couch. "What do you guys want from me? You have to spell this out. I can't figure out what you're all thinking."

"Of course not." Liam frowned, "we're not expecting you too. We want you to become a part of us. We want you to be in a relationship with each one of us, and to understand and have feelings for us in an individual level. We're asking for a lot here, Louis. We know that. But we can't stand not telling you how we feel." Louis began to nod his head, calming down after listening to his speech. 

"Can I have some time to think all of this over? I just, I need to really sit down and try to figure out if I can do this. I don't know if I have enough love for all of you." Louis almost regretted saying it once he saw the boys reactions, watching them slump and pout. "I'm not saying no, but at the same time I'm not saying yes."

"Of course, Lou." Zayn stood up, reaching over and embracing the boy. "Let us know whenever you have it figured out. We'll understand whatever the answer is."

"Thank you." Louis sighed, relieved. He pressed kisses to each of the boys cheeks before leaving, a whole new cloud of uncertainty following him. 

 

-

 

In the end, it was really simple. On the following Sunday Louis sent out a mass text to all the boys, asking them if it'd be possible to meet. The plan is set to meet at Harry's once again, but this time Louis is confident as he makes his way over. 

When Harry opens the door, looking small and nervous, Louis tries his best to kiss any and all fears away. 

He found his home.


End file.
